


Memories Lie, and I Let It Die

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Volleyball!! Gays [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the first time they suffered a loss, Oikawa knows that.  But he still can’t stop the tears that burn the backs of his eyes.  At times like these, there is only one person that he wants to be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Lie, and I Let It Die

**Author's Note:**

> Title adapted from “Hear You Calling” by Birdy.
> 
> I just finished a Haikyuu marathon for season 3 and whilst I’m eager to get back to the terror AU, I love me some angst so here you go. Enjoy a teary eyed, red faced Oikawa~

The ball comes flying from Hinata’s hand and Oikawa can see where the brat aimed at.  He jumps sideways and throws his arms out.  The ball hits, but it flies off-handle far away from his team mates.  The whistle blow and the court erupts into loud cheers and applause.

He vaguely remembers everyone slapping Iwa-chan on the back as they pass him by.  He does the same, of course, because he hates seeing his friend like that.  Ever since they were little, the Iwa-chan he remembers has been upbeat and perhaps a bit abusive towards him but loving nevertheless.

Which is why it hurts even more.

Somehow, he makes it through the post-game meeting and the bus ride home.  His mom picks him up from the school along with Iwa-chan, who is invited to stay for dinner as he has been for so long.

Oikawa heads straight for the bathroom, unable to face Iwaizumi.  He takes a long one, scrubbing away the bitterness of the loss today and washing away the tears that have finally burst.  At one point, he is certain that he punched the wall, judging by the bruises on his knuckles that can’t have come from playing the match today.

“Bathroom’s open,” he mutters to Iwaizumi, all but running past him to get to his bedroom. From the corner of his eyes he sees Iwaizumi nod with clenched teeth.  Unlike him, Iwa-chan prefers quick showers and he slams the door open.

“You don’t have to act so cool in front of me, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi shouts.  “You’re only human so it’s fine if you can’t cover our asses all the time.  You feel things ‘cause you’re human so cry, dammit!”

Oikawa sniffles.  Iwa-chan opens his arms and falls to the bed as Oikawa wraps his arms around him.  Oikawa knows that he’s got an ugly crying face, his whole face turning red and snot running down his chin.  He sobs until they subside into hiccups and his eyes feel swollen and hot.  He feels drained, both physically and mentally, as he lies atop Iwaizumi. 

“There.  Feel better?” Iwa-chan strokes Oikawa’s wet cheeks with his thumbs.  Oikawa leans into the warm touch, finding comfort in them as always.

“Like hell I do.  It was our last chance to crush Ushiwaka to pieces.  Not we have to hope that Karasuno will pull one on them.”

Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa into a tight hug, catching Oikawa off guard.  “It doesn’t matter.  You’re not going to give up on volleyball because of this, right?  We can always look towards the future to beat Ushiwaka.  Together, Tooru.”

The tears well up again. Iwa-chan has hardly called him by his first name since they entered junior high.  “Iwa-chan~”

Iwaizumi shoves Oikawa’s face away when he tries to bury it in Iwaizumi’s shoulders.  “You’re all snotty and gross!  Go wash your face if you want a kiss or whatever.”

Oikawa smirks.  “’Or whatever’, is it?”  His smile grows when he manages to make Iwa-chan blush.

“Shut up, Trashykawa!”

He dodges Iwa-chan’s lighthearted jab and kisses him on the corner of his mouth.  “A preview, if you will.”

“Oikawa,” Iwa-chan says just as Oikawa steps out the door.  “The team with strong six people is stronger, but that doesn’t always happen unless there is someone to lead it.  You made it possible to bring Seijou to where we are now.  Don’t you dare forget it.”

Oikawa grins.  “Of course not.  I am the great Oikawa-san after all.”

“A-and,’ Iwaizumi mumbles.  ‘I-I will be there f-next to you, got it?”

“Thank you, Iwa-chan.  I know I can always believe in you.  I’ll stick by you even when you don’t want me anywhere.”

Iwaizumi catches up to him and pulls him in by the collar of his t-shirt.  He kisses Oikawa fully on the mouth. “Like hell that would ever happen.”

“Uwah~ Iwa-chan kissed me!” Oikawa mock-squeals.

“Do you want me to hit you?”

“No thank you.  Just hold on tight until I come back looking handsome again.”

Iwaizumi sighs.  “Yeah, yeah.”

Oikawa grins and kisses Iwaizumi. “I love you, Iwa-chan.”

“Yeah. . . . love you too, Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably do another angsty OiKage with a sprinkle of IwaOi and KageHina. if you know "Dear John by Taylor Swift, you know how that'll end already. kinda


End file.
